


Jam

by ReoPlusOne



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Nyotalia, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReoPlusOne/pseuds/ReoPlusOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne doesn't really have jam on her shirt -- Arthur just wants to meet her that badly.</p><p>Arthur/Marianne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jam

He tried to not notice her noticing him noticing her — but like all things in Arthur’s life, things got a little convoluted on the way. **  
**

She was stunning, first off.  Like anyone else Arthur enjoyed the occasional fantasy movie or lame romance novel, but the God’s honest truth was that nobody fell in love with a personality at first sight — but that was fine, because she had one hell of a chest.  Wide hips joined that chest with a wasp-waist that he had to marvel at in secret, even as his son grew impatient and not-so politely informed him that they were going to be late if he kept staring at people.

He’d have to make a mental note to talk to Alfred about manners in public later; after he was done ogling.  

After three days of this same messy one-man routine, he was acutely aware that the woman had noticed it, because as her daughter kissed her cheek and ran off to class she turned to him with a stern look, the cupid’s bow of her upper lip even seeming angry as she approached.

“I’m sorry, have we met?”

“Ah, no?”

“Then why do you feel that you may stare at me in public?”

“It’s just — do you, uh… Did you have jam for breakfast?”

“ _What_?”

“Jam, um — you’ve had a little on your lapel every morning since Wednesday, and…” As she turned her gaze downward so did he, trying not to openly lick his lips as she ran her hands across her clothes trying to find the mysterious spot — as pure and simple luck would have it, there was a glob of still-red strawberry sticking to the side of her shirt.

“Would you look at that.”

“Ah, yeah, I just — I didn’t know how to introduce myself and let you know.  Um.  Sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?”

For the first time since he had known the nameless woman whose breasts he was better acquainted with than her face, she laughed.  “For a moment, I suppose.  And you are?”

“Arthur.  Kirkland, uh.  Alfred’s father.”

“Alfred’s father, is it? I’ve been meaning to say thank you.”

Curiously, Arthur glanced down at his uncharacteristically shy son.  “Thank you? For what?”

“My Madeleine is bullied a lot, you see —” (her nasal ‘ah’ sound and the accent, she must be French, but well, God didn’t make anyone _completely_ perfect) “Alfred has apparently been stepping in to chase the bullies away and play with my daughter.  He is a fine young man.”

“Well I’ve only just gotten him to take off the Superman costume, so I was hoping a little of it stuck in his personality at least.”

“‘I’, hmm? Are you single?” She said in that hushed, purring tone like a porn star and Arthur might have keeled over if Alfred wasn’t holding his hand and keeping him up.

“Yes, I am.” With the coyest of smiles and a violet pen she wrote down her name and phone number and pressed it to his chest before leaving for her car.

_Marianne Bonnefoy_ , the I dotted with a heart.  Arthur’s own heart fluttered as he stumbled to the other side of the parking lot, unable to take his eyes off of the paper.

“Dad, you _lied_ to that lady about the jam.”

“Shush, or she’ll hear!”

Alfred, doing his best to keep up with his short legs, turned to look over his shoulder.  “Am I not going to school today?”

“What? Oh, uh… no, let’s go get you a burger first.”

“A burger for breakfast? What did I do?”

“You acted like a real hero, you know.”

Alfred crossed his arms.  “You’re just happy because I got you a girlfriend.”

Arthur pressed his palm to his forehead.  “I teach you too much.”  



End file.
